Politics of Arcadia
Eridon Since the decline of Vodan, Eridon was the dominant kingdom in Arcadia. Eridon in 1485 at attempted to invade Mahtava, but after only minor successes, the Eridonians were repelled entirely. Things have remains unfriendly between Eridon and Mahtava ever since. In the wake of the Demon Invasion in January 1510, Eridon had suffered a massive blow. 30% to 50% of the population were killed by the Demons before the invaders retreated to Heatstroke. In this moment of weakness, Eridon was raided by Drekis and Mistrya. His has made Eridon hostile towards both Drekis and Mistrya. Mahtava also raided, but did so in secret. In 1380, Eridon Invaded the Kingdom of Gadia on Gade Isle and seized it. In Mid 1511 Gadia broke free following Eridon being weakened by the Demon Invasion and the foreign raiders. The new King of Gadia is hostile towards Eridonians, having driven out or killed all Eridonian Nobility from the island. Many towns that survived the Demon Invasion became independent City-States. Count Vicious of Fortune as of 1511 has been attacking the towns who are claiming independence from Stromheim, but the Count may have other reasons for these attacks. The elves of Sylvas are indifferent towards Eridon. Drekis Drekis and Akuba used to be friendly before the The Unforeseen War centuries ago, where Akuba invaded Drekis and seized territory before being driven out. since then Drekis and Akuba have remained unfriendly. Following the weakening of Eridon and the influx of capital from the raided Caldonia, Drekis started a war of expansion to establish an empire. While they raised the ruins of Eridon, Drekis started a land war against Mistrya. So far Drekis has left Mahtava and Akuba alone in their war of expansion. Drekis trades with Mahtava, but leaves the nation alone for the most part. The elves of Sylvas are indifferent towards Drekis. Mistrya Mistrya has been a land oppressed by Scoria the Red Dragon for the past 150 or-so years. Scoria has long attacked the elven lands of Sylvas to the north, making the Elves unfriendly towards Mistrya. After the fall of much of Eridon to the Demons, Mistrya began to raid the ruined towns, where they entered fights with Drekis troops doing the same. Drekis eventually declared war on Mistrya and invaded them by land in early 1510. Mistrya trades with Mahtava and Akuba, but leaves both the nations alone for the most part. With the rise of the new King, Alex Guilder, in late 1510, the tactics of Mistyra have changed. With Scoria now helping fight in the war against Drekis, Mistrya is no longer losing the war against Drekis. Mahtava The isolationist nation stays out of international politics for the most part, and it's physical position mades it a required trade hub for the continent. Most nations are indifferent towards Mahtava. Eridon in 1485 at attempted to invade Mahtava, which ultimately failed. This has made Mahtava unfriendly towards Eridon, but maintain the facade that the failed invasion was an unimportant footnote in history. Mahtava in secret joined in the raiding of Eridon in the wake of the 1510 Demon Invasion. The elves of Sylvas are indifferent towards Mahtava, but the Elves are irked that their male ambassadors are refused free entry. Sylvas The Elves of Sylvas remember when they were alone in Arcadia. They remember the coming of the humans & dwarves. They know of the genocide of the Caldonian Elves. They know they have been driven back to merely controlling the forest of Sylvas. The Elves guard their borders and allow no non-elves inside their territory and have almost no foreign relations at all. The raids from Scoria however have made the elves of Sylvas unfriendly to the nation of Mistrya, especially in the wake of King Guilder legitimising Scoria's position. GNoME No nation would ever want to invade GNoME. All nations avoid GNoME. Is a democracy, with the mid 1511 election making Thrasher the Wise is the current ruler (inventor of rope that can stretch). Minotauria Minotauria is the only territory held by the Minotaurs of Arcadia. Minotaurs outside of Minotauria are mostly known as mercenaries fighting for whatever kingdom the happen to be in. Gadia Gadia from 1380 to 1511 was occupied by Eridon. Now they are free again, it is unknown their foreign attitude towards other nations, or other nations towards it. All that is known is that Gadia has a strong anti-Eridon stance. Category:Lore Category:Politics